


One For The Road

by Plzdobruh



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Comedy, Consensual Non-Consent, Degradation, Far in the future, Guiera is trans but we don't go into it, Liogalo mentioned, M/M, Married Couple, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Post-Canon, Road Head, Trans Character, also HC that Lio's parents live by Yale, it's the only highways I know, yes I sent them to massachusetts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plzdobruh/pseuds/Plzdobruh
Summary: Meis and Guiera are going to visit Lio when Guiera decides to mess with Meis as he drives.  What better way to mess with your husband than sucking his dick?
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: Noncon Hotel White Day Gift Exchange





	1. Main text

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beanmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/gifts).



> This was for a fic/art exchange! I hope you enjoy!!

“You sure you have everything you need babe?” Meis asked- glancing over to Gueira as he rolled up his window.

“I’m sure Lio and Galo have plenty of food babe. We also probably didn’t need to pack four cases of water.” Gueira laughed, making eye contact with Meis’ squint. He laughed and patted Meis’ face.

”Turn left in 100 feet” the GPS spoke, triggering Meis to turn on the turn signal. ”Merge onto Interstate 90 West and Continue straight for 79 miles” Gueira watched his lover’s profile light up with the street lights and signs. He watched as Meis swallowed some air, his throat moving with it. Gueira wanted to lick it. He scooted over in the bench seat to be next to Meis. Meis glanced over at him as he moved and his lips formed a small smile

”Hey babe how’re you doing?” Meis asked, eyes back on the road. Gueira gently placed a kiss behind his ears. Meis let out a gentle gasp, head tilting. 

”Dude I'm driving” Meis chuckled softly and let one of his hands weave into the tangle of Gueira’s hair. Gueira moved down Meis’ neck, his tongue tracing the vein, where he could feel the heartbeat speed up. Gueira moves down to Meis’ chest- pushing his shirt up and licking at his nipples, other hand moving down his body, tracing muscles and leaving small little red lines after his nails. Meis groaned out at the feeling. It made him move both his hands to the wheel. Gueira’s hand started working at the button and zipper of Meis’ pants. Meis kept his eyes on the road as his face flushed and his hips lifted slightly to follow Gueira’s hand. He flipped on the cruise control once he hit 70 mph and swallowed loudly. Gueira pulled his pants down just enough to pull out Meis’ cock.

“You were always quick to get hard” Gueira shook his head and chuckled. He let some of his drool drips down onto Meis’ semi-hard cock. Gueira moves his hips to get the seam of his pants to lay on his slit perfectly so he could move his hips and feel himself get wet. He let his lips caress over Meis’ dick, paying special attention to the head. 

“No, stop- I’ll crash,” Meis says, one hand tangling into Gueira’s hair and pushing him further down as they met eyes. Gueira got the hint and continued. He sucked Meis’ dick into his open mouth, quickly bobbing his head as Meis whined.

“Please! I’ll cum on your face and stain the car seat” Meis spoke, his voice cracking on the ‘cum’ because Gueira sucked harder. Gueira pulled off with a pop.

“The seats are fucking leather dumbass” Gueira bit into the skin showing at the top of Meis’ thigh and let a hand stroke Meis’ dick. 

Meis whined at the name, his dick twitching. Meis put his second hand back on the wheel and swallowed heavy. Gueira bobbed his head along Meis’ dick, feeling the heat on his tongue. He hummed around Meis’ dick and glanced up, rocking his hips to get some friction. He moaned onto the dick in his mouth. Meis let out a whine at the feeling. He always was the loud one. Gueira pulled off and slapped his dick. 

“How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet before you shut up and listen?” Meis’ face crumbled and he nodded. Gueira watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. He went back to sucking and bobbing his head. After a minute Meis’ hips started thrusting just a little into Gueira’s mouth, his breaths heavy. 

“I- I’m close Gueira” Meis whined, his hips shaking with an effort to not use Gueira’s mouth. He pulled off with a pop and tucked Meis back into his pants.

“You’ll survive baby show me how good you can be” Guiera placed a kiss onto his cheek and moved back to his seat, crossing his legs. 

“In 5 miles take exit two onto US-20 West towards Lee. Continue for 10 miles then your destination will be on the right” They continued along their path, Meis continually wiggling in his seat. 

They finally made it to the house and the front light turned on when they pulled into the driveway. 

“You’ll wait until we have a room to ourselves even if that’s not till we get home” Gueira spoke and started climbing out of the truck. He made it to the door first and knocked, Galo answering. Meis climbed out of the truck and brought the pack of bottled waters. He brought them to the door.

“Yeah isn’t it a nice neighborhood, Lio’s family is only a 2-hour drive from here!” Galo finished talking as Meis walked up. 

“Oh, thank you! Lio will love this for his food stash!” Galo took the water out of his hands and they walked into the living room. 

“Welcome, guys!” Lio spoke as he came out of the hallway. He gave Gueira a hug and moved to hug Meis as well.

“Wow, really? “ Lio was staring at Meis’ pants where you could clearly see the outline of his cock.

“My fault not his” Gueira’s lips pulled into a wide toothy grin.

“The room condition?” Lio asked, his face turned toward Meis. Meis nodded and blushed just a little.

_ “Down the hall, second door on the left _ ” Lio rolled his eyes, letting out a laughing sigh and moving to the side.

Meis took Gueira’s hand and walked to Lio and Galo’s guest room. Galo met them partway down the hallway. 

“Hey, guys! The dining room is out there!” Galo had a huge grin on his face and stood in front of them

“Galo, honey they need to freshen up from the ride, come help me with the food” Lio called from the end of the hallway. Gueira and Meis make their way to the room, and right before they closed the door they heard a final comment from Galo.

“But don’t you normally ‘freshen up’ in the bathroom? That’s our guest bedroom” Lio laughed and the door closed.

“Wow, you didn’t flag a bit what a good boy. You deserve to cum.” Gueira stared at Meis who sat down on the bed. Gueira knelt down in front of him and started working at the button and zipper to Meis’ pants.

“Up” Gueira spoke, tapping at Meis’ hip. Meis lifted his hips and let Gueira pull his pants and underwear down to his knees. Gueira started stroking Meis’ thighs, avoiding his cock to torture him just a little bit more before he got his satisfaction. Gueira kissed at his thighs, paying more attention to him, giving him more foreplay this time around. His lips travel to Meis’ dick. He let his tongue trace the head and wrapped a hand around the base. His hand stroked up and down the shaft as he sucked on the head. Meis’ hand tangled into the top of Gueira’s head. Gueira worked at Meis’ cock, feeling his little thrusts into his mouth and fist. Meis’ grip tightened and his breath shallowed out. 

“I’m close again babe” he whined out, hand starting to push Gueira’s head down again. Gueira pushed himself down for his nose to nuzzle into Meis’ pubes, sucking hard. Gueira looked up to lock eyes and wink. Meis let out a moan and thrust up a few times, cumming into Gueira’s throat. Meis laid back trying to catch his breath. Gueira swallowed and wiped what he didn’t catch onto the back of his hand. He climbed onto the bed, laying down next to his husband. 

“Let me catch my breath and I’ll help you out” Meis mumbled. Gueira smiled.

“No need, we can finish this another time. Just kiss me.” Gueira smiled and leaned up to be just above Meis’ face. Meis leaned up to place a kiss on Gueira’s lips. “I love you”

“Love you too, let’s go visit our friends,” Meis spoke, reaching to pull up his pants. Gueira sat up and helped him untangle his pants from his legs. They opened the door again and head out to the kitchen. Galo looks up at them and a blush forms across his face, even to his ears. Gueira looked over at him and grinned.

“Galo we missed you show me some love bro!” Gueira came over and gave him a hug. Galo tentatively wrapped his arms around Gueira, eyeing Meis while doing so. Meis let his lips spread into a grin and went over to hug Lio again. 

“We missed you, Li” Meis mumbled into his hair. Lio grinned and leaned his head back onto Meis’ shoulder. 

“Missed you guys too” Lio spoke, head moving to keep plating food. At the same time, Gueira let go of Galo and patted him on the back. 

“Ok you guys, let’s eat,” Lio spoke, carrying a couple of plates to the table.


	2. Fun bonus text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio and Galo’s conversation in the kitchen while Gueira and Meis were in the bedroom

“Babe why are they in the bedroom??” -Galo

“Honey you know how sometimes at the grocery store I uh- mess with you?” -Lio

“Like moving the avocado out of the cart?” -Galo

“No like stand really close and touching you, kissing your neck and stuff? Slapping your butt?” -Lio

“Yeah-why?” -Galo, blushing

“That’s what Gueira did to Meis on their way here so they needed a few minutes to themselves” -Lio

“Oh” -Galo, eyes wide and blushing harder.

**Author's Note:**

> This was extremely hard for me to write. Not because of the content, or the pairing- (well kinda the content, I have never read/done road head cause anxiety) But the main problem was I hit writers' block as soon as I got the prompts. I wish I could have drawn this out more, make it everything I hoped I could for you- for ash, but unfortunately, this was all I could do. This was a labor of love. Thank you for all you do in the server, on twitter, on AO3. You're wonderful and happy White Day.


End file.
